


Come Together

by mg344



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg344/pseuds/mg344
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl deal with a honeymoon phase from hell when they quickly learn that they have trouble staying fused, and must try and find another way to get the connection they crave.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little actual sex and a lot of discussion, but I still really like this one. It's also an older work.

They hadn’t made a point of announcing the nature of their relationship to Steven and Garnet, but it seemed like after a while, they’d figured it out on their own. Pearl hadn’t been ashamed or wanted to keep it hidden. But she did want to be careful. Her relationship with Amethyst felt like a fragile thing, something she needed to keep to herself and protect rather than shout from the rooftops. Her relationship with Rose had been like that; grand and bold, full of overwrought proclamations, dying for love, being unable to go on, things that in hindsight seemed a little extreme. Her love for Rose had been intoxicating in a way. Her love for Amethyst felt more muted. Not exactly calm, but not quite so dramatic.  
  
Still, being apart was hard for them, as Pearl knew it would be when they started, a few months ago, officially. Unable to become a perma-fusion like Garnet, they were put in the difficult position of needing to be near one another quite a lot, but never feeling exactly close enough. Pearl didn’t know how to ease the ache, but it was at times torturous. They’d tried repeatedly to stay fused, but it always turned into a frustrating experience for both of them. Opal was a balanced fusion, and being Opal was a calming, zen experience. The problem was that it was impossible to hold the balance. When they fused with a common purpose in mind, they could get things done. But once things quieted down, their two halves started wanting different things, and it became hard to compromise.   
  
Pearl had stopped suggesting they try to permafuse because Amethyst was getting so worked up over it. At one point she’d burst into tears, to Pearl’s surprise. “Maybe we’re no good for each other!” she’d blurted out through frustrated tears. Pearl had only been able to hold her tightly then, stroke her hair and try desperately to calm her, while apologizing. Apologizing was what she did when she didn’t know what else to do. She assumed it was her fault they couldn’t fuse for long, because she was too rigid with Amethyst. She couldn’t seem to let herself bend, go with the flow, whatever philosophy Amethyst lived by. But she didn’t want to believe they were no good for each other. They still formed Opal but only briefly, to try and ease the ache. It helped for a while. But it never felt like enough.   
  
In the grey early morning, Garnet emerged from her room to find Pearl sitting on the couch, fidgeting.   
  
“Morning, Pearl,” she greeted with a nod. Pearl pulled a strained smile.   
  
“Good morning!” Pearl exclaimed, her voice cracking. She got to her feet, full of energy she couldn’t seem to get rid of. “It’s such a beautiful morning, isn’t it? The sun is shining! Birds are singing!”   
  
“It’s raining, Pearl,” Garnet deadpanned, pointing towards the window. Pearl turned, seeing a grey sky and fat raindrops pattering against the glass.   
  
“Oh! So it is!” Pearl gasped. She broke out into almost hysterical giggles. Garnet regarded her in confusion. “I-I’m sorry!” Pearl said when she realized Garnet was concerned. “I haven’t been myself, lately…”   
  
“No kidding,” Garnet answered. “Is it Amethyst?”   
  
Pearl’s unconvincing performance fell apart but then she nodded. “I just feel so restless, Garnet… Is this how Ruby and Sapphire feel when they’re apart? It’s horrible… But I never get to be together.”   
  
Garnet sighed. “It’ll get easier. It’s still early, just give it some time. Not every gem couple has to stay in a fusion.”   
  
“But I know why they do,” Pearl said, wistfully.   
  
Steven emerged from the bathroom then, having finished his morning ritual of washing and brushing. There was a bounce in his step; the very definition of bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He seemed to be in his usual peppy mood, although he stopped abruptly when he noticed Garnet and Pearl. His face fell and Pearl immediately became alarmed by his very obvious drop in mood.   
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, worriedly.   
  
“Nothing, Steven!” Pearl assured him. “It’s nothing, everything’s fine!” She plastered a smile on her face. Steven didn’t look at all convinced but Garnet approached him before he could speak and stood next to him, putting a hand on the top of his head.  
  
“I just had a good idea, Steven,” Garnet said. Steven gave her a quizzical look. Garnet smiled down at him. “How about we do something today, just the two of us?”  
  
Steven gasped, his eyes getting starry. “Really?” he asked, excitedly. “Like what??”  
  
“Well…” Garnet mused over it. “We can do whatever you’d like. But I need to get out of the temple.”   
  
“The temple? Why would… oh,” Steven looked back at Pearl, who’s cheeks colored. At that moment, Amethyst came from her room, stretching her arms over her head.  
  
“Hey y’all,” she yawned. She went to the fridge right away and Pearl resisted the urge to trail behind her like a duckling. With Steven and Garnet there, it just seemed like it would be shameless. A roll of thunder pulled Amethyst’s head from the fridge. “Oh, it’s raining! It’ll be muddy!” She grinned.  
  
“Steven and I are going to spend the day together,” Garnet announced to Amethyst. Amethyst bumped the fridge closed with her hip, carrying food in her arms, and she took it to the kitchen island and hopped up onto a stool. Pearl waited for a beat, then went to sit next to her, unable to keep away any longer. “Okay?” Amethyst asked Garnet.   
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna be gone all day!” Steven added. “You guys are okay by yourselves, right? All day? Alone?”   
  
Amethyst looked confused, but then it dawned on her. “Oh. Heh. I get it. Okay, sure. We’ll be fine, right P? We’ll think of something to do.”  
  
“I… yes,” Pearl agreed, dropping her gaze to her lap and blushing. She felt some gratitude to Steven and Garnet for wanting to give them a bit of privacy. But Pearl also felt foolish for it.  
  
\--  
  
Steven and Garnet left by the temple warp pad, to destinations unknown. Pearl and Amethyst sat together on the couch. Once it was clear that Steven and Garnet were completely gone, Amethyst groaned and she flopped down with her head in Pearl’s lap, one leg up and hooked over the top of the couch. “Ugghhh…”  
  
“Could they have been more obvious?” Pearl asked, giggling. Right away she began threading her fingers through Amethyst’s wiry hair. She knew Amethyst liked that.   
  
“I guess they both know, now…” Amethyst sighed. Pearl felt her go slack.   
  
“I think they’ve known for a while,” Pearl answered.   
  
“Yeah…”  
  
For a while, they simply sat there, enjoying one another’s company. The rain beat steadily against the roof and windows. Amethyst had her eyes closed. Pearl studied her face. After a long silence, Amethyst said, “I’m gonna try and change, okay?”   
  
“What do you mean, change?” Pearl asked.   
  
Amethyst’s eyes opened and she looked off to the side, away from Pearl. “I mean, I’m gonna change so we can be Opal all the time…”  
  
“Oh no, don’t do that,” Pearl answered. “If anyone needs to change, it’s me. I’m the one who isn’t cooperating properly.”   
  
“I don’t want you to change, though. I like you the way you are.”   
  
Pearl was touched. “I like you the way you are, too. I don’t want you to change, either…”   
  
There was another long silence between them.   
  
“We shouldn’t _have_ to change, anyways,” Pearl added. “Why is _Garnet_ the only way to do a relationship? We’re on earth, we can…”   
  
“Freestyle it?” Amethyst offered.   
  
Pearl sighed. “Something like that.”   
  
“Yeah…” Amethyst sighed as well, longingly.   
  
“How do humans do it?” Pearl asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Be apart. I mean… separated. All the time.”  
  
“I dunno man, humans are weird,” Amethyst laughed. “But I guess they got their own thing.”  
  
“What thing is that?”   
  
“You know. Sex.”  
  
“Ooh… _that_ ,” Pearl said, a bit distastefully.   
  
“You’ve never done it?” Amethyst asked.   
  
Pearl winced and shrugged. “Well… I have,” she admitted. “But it’s been years and years. I’m not proud of it, or anything.” Not that she was ashamed, either. She didn’t feel pride or shame in it. Humans seemed to tie so much status to sex, so much meaning. Either you were having too much or too little. Or with the right or wrong people. It seemed needlessly complicated, like many aspects of human life that Pearl didn’t understand and had no real reason to try to understand.   
  
“I wasn’t sure if you had or not,” Amethyst said. “I couldn’t tell.”  
  
Pearl studied Amethyst. “Have you?”  
  
“Uh, yeah…”   
  
“What? When?! With… with who?!” Pearl felt a surge of protectiveness in her. Somehow, she hadn’t expected Amethyst to admit she had, even though logically it made sense. Amethyst was very human-like in her behaviors, much more so than Garnet or Pearl herself. Perhaps it was the difference between a gem who had lived in Homeworld’s society first, and a gem who’d only known the society of humans on earth.   
  
“Relax, P! It was way before you!” Amethyst snickered.  
  
“Hmph! Well… well I should hope so!” Pearl huffed. Amethyst started to sit up but she paused. They both immediately felt the separation between their bodies. The chasm, the ache. Amethyst seemed to think better of it then, and she let her head drop back down into Pearl’s lap once more. They both sighed. “We’re ridiculous,” Pearl muttered.   
  
“It’ll pass,” Amethyst said. “It always does, right?”   
  
“Yes… but then it comes back,” Pearl mumbled. “Maybe I should just strap you to my body and carry you around everywhere.”   
  
Amethyst laughed. “Sure, that wouldn’t look weird at all! Aw, did my Perogi get all antsy at night without me?” She grinned, reaching up to touch Pearl’s cheek. “You know, you’re allowed to come and stay in my room with me if you want…” Pearl almost smacked her hand away in annoyance, but she resisted. Amethyst’s hand against her skin felt too nice. She felt herself lean into the touch, a sigh of surrender escaping her mouth.   
  
“If I did that, I’d never leave,” Pearl muttered.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Oh, okay. Well then do _you_ want to explain to Garnet that we can’t go on missions anymore because we’d much rather spend all day fussing over each other?” Pearl asked, smirking.   
  
“She’d probably understand.”   
  
“I doubt that very much…” Pearl gave Amethyst a searching look. “Was it… did you do it with Vidalia? You know, I always wondered about you two.”  
  
“Oh, are we still on that?” Amethyst asked. “It was with lots of people, okay? Hundreds of people!”   
  
“ _Hundreds_?”   
  
“Well yeah dude, I’m like five thousand years old,” Amethyst stated. “Maybe it was more than hundreds, actually. Hundreds doesn’t seem like enough…”  
  
“Even so, you’re not a human, Amethyst!” Pearl cried. “I didn’t know you got those… urges.”   
  
Amethyst smiled and she closed her eyes again.  
  
Pearl was quiet for a while, thinking it over. “Do you?” she inquired, uneasily.   
  
“Hmm… maybe,” came the reply.   
  
“Are you having them right now?”  
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“For me?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
Pearl bit her bottom lip, thoughtfully. “Does it help?” she asked. “I mean… with the… urge?” She couldn’t think of how else to describe it. There was no word to describe her need for Amethyst. It was just there. She felt like a planet in Amethyst’s orbit. Or a magnet. Just drawn to her. Even when they were so near, Pearl just wanted to press into her as close as possible. She wanted their bodies to melt together. She wanted to fit inside Amethyst, have Amethyst fit inside her, two halves becoming a whole. Why couldn’t they do it? Why did there have to be barriers between them?   
  
“It helps,” Amethyst said, finally. She exhaled. “But I mean, I didn’t do it for that… I was never into anyone like that. I just liked it because it felt good.”  
  
“But now you’re into me like that?” Pearl asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you want to? With me?” Pearl pressed. She blushed. “I wouldn’t even know how.”  
  
“Yes you do!” Amethyst laughed. “You know how, don’t lie.”   
  
“Fine, I know _how_ to have sex, I just mean… I wouldn’t know what to do!” Pearl said. “It’s been so long…”  
  
“We don’t have to have sex, Pearl. It’s fine. Have I ever asked?”  
  
“Well no, but we could’ve talked about it, maybe… you could’ve brought it up.”  
  
“Okay. Do you want to?” Amethyst asked.   
  
“No!” Pearl said, quickly.   
  
The morning turned into the afternoon. Pearl did some baking while Amethyst sat at the counter and watched her. Every few minutes, Pearl would steal a kiss or brush against Amethyst in some way. They played one of Steven’s video games. Pearl was hopeless at it. Amethyst put in a movie and then they sat on the bedroom floor to watch it. Pearl didn’t get movies. They always seemed so absurdly unrealistic. But then Amethyst crawled into her lap and Pearl put her arms around her and leaned forward while Amethyst leaned back. Pearl rested her chin on Amethyst’s head.   
  
“I wish we could sit like this all the time,” Amethyst said, wistfully.   
  
“Well, maybe we can, now that Garnet and Steven know,” Pearl joked.  
  
They did some cleaning around the house. That quickly escalated into a sponge throwing fight. Amethyst chased Pearl around but Pearl finally let her catch her. Amethyst tackled her down and pinned her on the floor, and Pearl laughed and then stopped. They gazed at each other, heatedly. Amethyst shifted her weight forward on Pearl’s hips, reaching her arms up and bringing Pearl’s over her head. She slid her fingers between Pearl’s fingers. For some reason, it caused Pearl to shiver with delight. “Oh that’s… that’s nice… that’s good contact,” she murmured. She hadn’t expected the spaces between her fingers to be so sensitive.  
  
“Yeah, that’s… really good,” Amethyst agreed with a satisfied sigh. She was so earnest, wanting desperately to help ease their discomfort. Anything that seemed to give Pearl some relief made her feel a little better, too. She leaned over Pearl, pressing her mouth into hers. Pearl immediately responded by leaning up into the kiss. Her fingers squeezed down into Amethyst’s hands. Amethyst quickly moved from her lips to Pearl’s neck, kissing soft and gentle.   
  
“I love your lips…” Pearl slurred.  
  
“Do you need me to kiss you anywhere specific?” Amethyst asked.   
  
“My gem, please…” Pearl whined. She gasped when she felt Amethyst’s soft, plump lips touching the surface of her gem. It sent a pleasant tingle through Pearl’s body. Pearl wanted something so much, but she didn’t know exactly what it was. She was frustrated. She almost wanted to suggest they form Opal again, for a while.  
  
“Heh, it’s all warm…” Amethyst said before she kissed it again. “Let’s go to my room, okay?”   
  
Pearl nodded, weakly. “Okay…” she agreed. Amethyst helped her to her feet and Pearl was wobbly and leaned into the smaller gem for some support. And also just for a bit of additional contact with her.   
  
In Amethyst’s room, Pearl was pushed down onto a mattress on the ground. She was too needy for Amethyst to argue with it. She was beyond caring about the messy and cluttered state of the room. She pulled the smaller gem down with her right away, and the two continued to kiss. Amethyst made sure to thread their fingers together again, an action that caused Pearl to moan softly. Then Amethyst began to kiss Pearl’s gem again. Pearl writhed under Amethyst. “Th-that feels so strange…” she whispered. Amethyst pulled back from her.   
  
“Like… in a good way?” she asked, worriedly.   
  
“I… I think so…” Pearl said. “Yes…”  
  
“Do you want me to do anything else…?” Amethyst asked, her voice low and husky. She ran her fingers over Pearl’s chest and stomach. Pearl inhaled deeply. She was _aroused_ , which wasn’t something she was used to feeling, especially considering that she didn’t usually walk around as a fully anatomically correct human. She supposed arousal wasn’t always purely about physical reactions. But it felt physical to her. She could feel it spreading through her body, tingling pleasantly, but also making her feel like she needed to move around. She felt restless under her skin. Maybe because she wanted Amethyst under her skin.  
  
They’d been together for a while, and they’d certainly had moments of intimacy between them. But aside from their brief moments of fusion, there wasn’t much that satisfied Pearl’s need for her. It was distracting and maddening. Missions had been compromised because they couldn’t take their focus off one another. Much like Ruby and Sapphire when they were separated. This couldn’t go on. Now that Amethyst had put the idea into her head, Pearl couldn’t shake it.  
  
“Do you want to try sex?”   
  
“What, really??” Amethyst gasped. She sat Pearl up so she could hug her. Pearl hugged her back, trying to hide her nervousness over the idea.  
  
“But ground rules, okay?”  
  
“Right, right,” Amethyst sat back to look at her, becoming more serious.   
  
“If it gets to be too much for me, we have to stop.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“I don’t want to have to swallow anything or… I don’t want to have to ingest anything!”   
  
Amethyst snorted. “As if you know about that kind of stuff.”  
  
“Hey, I was on this planet fighting a war back when you were still in the ground!”  
  
“Okay, okay. So no swallowing of fluids, no- wait, can _I_ swallow things?” Amethyst asked.   
  
Pearl blushed. “We’ll see.”  
  
“It’ll be great, I promise!” Amethyst said, practically bouncing on the mattress.   
  
“Okay, settle down.”  
  
\--  
  
“What are you getting yourself into?” Pearl sighed as she turned around to appraise her reflection once again in the full-length mirror Amethyst had propped up. She was out of Amethyst’s view, having ducked behind a tower of junk while Amethyst whined about it. “I can’t do it while you’re watching!” Pearl had said. But now she wasn’t sure what to think.   
  
Pearl wanted to stick close to her usual form so that it would take the least amount of effort to maintain. She’d removed her clothes entirely. Initially she’d wanted to keep her bow around her waist, but then decided against it. She supposed she didn’t look terrible. The only major change to her silhouette was the addition of breasts, although they were just the smallest of peaks.  
  
She’d hemmed and hawed over a navel. Her body looked human and humans typically had them so in the end she relented with that. Amethyst had obviously only had sex with humans, unless she and Garnet weren’t telling her something. So resembling a human probably helped for her. Pearl kept checking herself over to make sure she hadn’t missed something. She tried to think of what Amethyst might like but she really didn’t know. She’d never even thought of Amethyst as having sex at all and she’d never given much thought to a physical type she would enjoy. For that matter, Pearl didn’t know what _she_ would enjoy, either. What kind of body had Amethyst formed? What if it was disgusting to her? She knew Amethyst liked to get carried away with her shapeshifting.  
  
How had she not known Amethyst had done that before? Pearl supposed it was because Amethyst had never really come across as overtly sexual. With Rose, it was obvious. Everything about her had an air of sensuality that made her irresistible for gems and humans alike. Pearl remembered the few times she’d been intimate with Rose. With Rose only, it had brought her as close to completeness as she’d ever felt. As close to inner peace as she’d ever come, save for when they fused. But with Rose, there was always something being held back, and Pearl knew it. Rose loved her, but she had more love than she could ever give just one person. Pearl would’ve been happy belonging only to Rose, but she knew Rose would never be able to belong only to her. What was Amethyst like in that regard?  
  
Pearl looked over her shoulder and did another turn. She tried to look seductive and confident. She faced the mirror fully, standing with arms akimbo and legs apart. “Confidence!” she said to her reflection. She was a ball of nerves. No mindfulness techniques and confidence poses could change that. But maybe it would be something else that they could share, something that they could do together more often. She liked doing things with Amethyst. That was a nice thought.  
  
“PEAAAAARRRRLLLLL!” Amethyst whined from somewhere within the room. Pearl jumped and then peeked out from behind the pile of junk.  
  
“I’m not that far away, Amethyst,” she said, flatly. Amethyst was sitting on the mattress but she had a blanket wrapped around herself so that only her face was poking through the opening.   
  
“Come out, I wanna see you!” Amethyst said. She reached a hand out of her opening and opened and closed her fingers to grab at the air. “C’mere!”   
  
Pearl sighed. “Okay, but I’m… you can’t laugh!”  
  
“I won’t laugh!”  
  
Pearl walked out slowly, her entire face flushed a shade of seafoam green. She wrapped her thin arms around herself, but she didn’t actually try and conceal anything. Her eyes were cast downwards. She stared at her feet as she walked. She felt like a new pearl being appraised by her would-be owner. Not a great association. She didn’t feel any different, physically, but she was aware of Amethyst’s eyes on her as she approached, and it made her feel like she might trip. When Pearl stopped at the mattress, she forced herself to look up and she was met with Amethyst’s awed expression.   
  
“Oh, Pearl… you look amazing,” Amethyst said, speaking softly.   
  
Pearl put her hands on her cheeks and looked away from Amethyst, although a smile crept onto her face. “Y-yeah? I look alright?”   
  
“Yeah! You look killer! Come here!” Amethyst opened her arms to her, eager to touch her, and Pearl crawled onto the mattress to hug her. Amethyst’s blanket fell away and Pearl shyly looked her over as well. Amethyst hadn’t done any major changes to her body either. She also had breasts, larger and rounder than Pearl’s. She had soft, appealing curves. She also had additional hair in a few places and Pearl wondered self-consciously if she was supposed to have hair there as well. She couldn’t remember. But Amethyst’s body didn’t look bad to her. It was nice. Which was a relief.  
  
Amethyst noticed Pearl looking at her and she sat back to give her a better view, grimacing. “I know it doesn’t really do anything for you,” Amethyst said, a bit awkwardly.   
  
“No, it does….” Pearl insisted. “You’re very beautiful, Amethyst.”   
  
“Aw… heh…” Amethyst blushed.   
  
“I really like your color, you know… it’s such a pretty hue,” Pearl added, shifting in closer to Amethyst again. “I like that I get to see more of it.”   
  
“Hm. I remember when people used to freak out when they saw me because I was purple and they all wanted to know how I could afford to be completely purple,” Amethyst said with a laugh. “I had to be like ‘No, this is just the color I am!’”   
  
“I remember that,” Pearl giggled.   
  
“Now everyone can afford purple dye and I’m not special anymore,” Amethyst sighed. “I- ohh…” She stopped abruptly when she felt Pearl’s fingers touching and stroking her gem. “Wh-what are you doing there?”   
  
“I know _you_ like getting your gem stroked,” Pearl said with a grin. She liked how quickly Amethyst appeared to get flustered by it. She felt it begin to heat up right away.  
  
“I do, I… ahh…” Amethyst whined, covering her eyes with her hands as Pearl pressed her fingers deeper into the gemstone. Pearl noticed something odd on Amethyst’s chest. The skin around her gem had started becoming mottled with darker spots, spreading outwards to her shoulders, up her chest to her neck, and under her breasts. Pearl was confused a moment, but then she realized Amethyst was blushing over her body, which she’d seen humans do sometimes. It only endeared Amethyst to her more, if it was possible.  
  
“I’m nervous about this…” Pearl admitted as she leaned in to kiss Amethyst’s gem. It was so warm against her lips.  
  
“It’s okay to feel nervous…” Amethyst answered.   
  
“I’ll try to be good for you. I’m… rusty, for sure.”  
  
“Here, just lie down…” Amethyst eased Pearl down onto the mattress on her back. She began to kiss Pearl again, her lips feather-soft against her white skin. Pearl’s body tingled at the sensations.  
  
“Were you nervous the first time you did this…?” Pearl asked.   
  
“I don’t really remember… I just remember that I laughed a lot and the guy was on my hair, that was awkward.”   
  
“It was with a man?” Pearl asked.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Pearl paused. “I didn’t really consider this, Amethyst… are you okay with my form as it is? I sort of took for granted that I look like a woman, but… I suppose if you preferred a man, I could…”   
  
“Nah, P, it’s cool, I’m good with either,” Amethyst assured her. She was smiling though. She thought Pearl’s consideration was so sweet. “But you’re definitely too fancy and pretty to be a hairy gross man.”   
  
Pearl snickered. “A man like Greg?”   
  
“Nooo!” Amethyst cried, laughing and hiding her face in Pearl’s chest. “Why’d you have to go and mention GREG?”    
  
“Maybe he’s got something that’s irresistible to quartzes?” Pearl suggested. She knew they were probably killing the mood, but she felt more at ease knowing she could joke and play with Amethyst. “Hm… I guess men can also be fancy and pretty. I seem to recall some eras where the fashion was quite effeminate by today’s standards.”   
  
“Yeah, true. But they’ll never be as fancy and pretty as you, though.”  
  
Pearl giggled. She put her arms around Amethyst, leaning up to kiss her on the nose. Then she let her hands slide down Amethyst’s sides, down the curves of her body. Touching her felt good, especially without clothes between them. Pearl felt silly for her hesitation. This was much better. Even if all they did was wrap up in the blanket and cuddle naked, it felt intimate and pleasurable. Amethyst was so warm, so soft. Pearl could smell her scent everywhere and she shamelessly took a deep breath in from the top of her head. It made her eyelids flutter.   
  
They’d both gone quiet again, their mouths finding one another to clumsily and eagerly kiss. Amethyst groped Pearl’s skin. Pearl moaned when she felt Amethyst’s tongue probing her lips. She granted her access by opening her mouth. Her head was swimming.  
  
Pearl could feel Amethyst’s breasts pushing against her chest. One of her thick thighs came in between Pearl’s legs, pushing them apart. Pearl rutted against Amethyst’s leg, saying something against her mouth that sounded garbled. Amethyst pulled back with great reluctance, looking down at Pearl. She was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and her hair was messier than usual. “What was that?” she asked.   
  
“I said ‘I love you’,” Pearl clarified.   
  
“Oh. I thought you wanted me to stop,” Amethyst said, looking relieved. She leaned back down again, kissing Pearl once more. Pearl eagerly gathered the purple gem back into her arms.   
  
“No…”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Amethyst began to kiss beyond Pearl’s lips, planting soft little pecks down her neck. Pearl whined and tilted her head back to make it easier. Her fingers threaded through Amethyst’s hair. “I really, really love you…” Pearl droned.   
  
“Mmhm…” Amethyst continued to kiss her neck, letting her teeth graze her flesh, teasingly. After a bit of sucking and biting, she continued her descent, kissing across Pearl’s chest. She kissed one of her breasts, then ran her tongue over her nipple, which hardened instantly and caused Pearl’s body to break out into goosebumps.   
  
“I love everything about you…” Pearl panted.   
  
“Mm.”  
  
“I don’t want to ever be away from you, Amethyst… I… I want us to be together, always… ah!” Her body jerked up a bit when Amethyst gave her nipple a sharp suck. But then she released it and continued on, kissing lower. Making soft little noises with her lips.   
  
“You’re so perfect… I’d… I’d do anything for you…” Pearl continued on. She was caught up in the heat of the moment and she was babbling. “I’d die for you… I’d…”   
  
“Shh…” came the reply. Amethyst kissed Pearl’s lower belly, then finally slid herself down. Pearl’s hands came to rest on the top of her head. She felt Amethyst’s fingers grip her thighs. Amethyst pressed her mouth in against Pearl’s cunt, moaning softly as she did so. Pearl found herself speechless, though, unable to make a sound, at least at first.   
  
She felt Amethyst’s gaze on her and Pearl looked down between her legs to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring heatedly at her through half-open lids. Then they disappeared under her uneven bangs and she got to work, lapping and probing Pearl’s pussy with her eager tongue. Pearl’s fingers curled into Amethyst’s scalp, fisting her hair. She finally emitted a squeak of pleasure and surprise. The pressure of Amethyst’s mouth was intense. She wasn’t shy about it at all. She was using everything at her disposal, lips, tongue, even teeth.   
  
Pearl’s trepidation had long vanished and even though it was their first time doing anything like this, she felt relaxed and full of love. Amethyst’s mouth felt so good and she could _hear_ it, all wet and slurping. Amethyst was relentless, almost aggressive with her actions. Pearl was no match for her, and she couldn’t hold on even two minutes before her pleasure had built to a sharp peak. Pearl arched her back, lifting her hips and trembling as her orgasm overtook her. Again, she only made a faint little squeak to signal it, vocally. Then a louder sigh when her hips dropped back down to the mattress. “Oh…”  
  
Amethyst sat up, grinning smugly. Pearl stared at her.   
  
“I have to do you, too…” Pearl murmured.   
  
“In a minute,” Amethyst answered. She lied back down next to Pearl and Pearl hurriedly wrapped her arms around Amethyst, burying her face in her shoulder.   
  
“I can’t believe we just did that…”   
  
“You liked, though?” Amethyst asked.   
  
“Yes…” Pearl kept her face hidden though. She felt giddy and embarrassed and affectionate all at the same time. She felt a rush of emotions, knowing she’d shared something with Amethyst that had been so intimate. She was overwhelmed.   
  
“You okay?” Amethyst asked. She sounded bemused.   
  
“I’ll be fine… I’m just… I need a minute…” Pearl whispered. She held onto Amethyst and stayed silent for a few moments. She felt Amethyst’s hands, warm and comforting on her back, rubbing gently. She knew Amethyst was confused, but Pearl couldn’t articulate what she was feeling. And then all at once, she started crying.   
  
“Whoa! _Pearl_? What’s wrong??” Amethyst cried in alarm. “Why are you crying?? Did you hate it? We don’t have to do it again, it’s okay!”   
  
Pearl shook her head, her face buried in Amethyst’s mane of hair. “No… it’s not that… I just… the last person I did this with…”   
  
“Was Rose?”   
  
Pearl held her breath, then nodded.   
  
“Yeah…” Amethyst said, softly.   
  
“But it felt different with her,” Pearl tried to explain. “It felt… restrained. Somehow. But this… this feels like… there’s nothing to hold back. I…”   
  
Amethyst said nothing. Pearl held her tighter. All those years, all that pining for someone she couldn’t have. All those times Amethyst had tried to get her attention, even if it was just to annoy her. Pearl had felt so empty and so alone. Could she have had this all along, if she’d been open to it? This connection? This incredible bond with Amethyst?   
  
“I’m so sorry, Amethyst…” Pearl whispered. “Everything I ever did and said to you… I’m sorry… I didn’t know. I didn’t know.”   
  
“Okay, you’re getting _really_ emotional over sex,” Amethyst stated, trying to keep things lighthearted. She had no idea what had gotten Pearl so worked up. Maybe it was just that she was out of practice, and she’d been with Rose and maybe there were some memories that were hard to deal with there. But she wasn’t entirely sure. “You didn’t do anything, you don’t have to say sorry.”   
  
“No, I do…” Pearl insisted. She pulled back from her to look at her. “It took me such a long time to come around. You must have felt so alone… and after Rose left. I pulled away from you. I… I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and… and… I could’ve been there. We could’ve had this long before. It could’ve been easier.”   
  
“Pearl.” Amethyst’s expression turned serious. She sighed and reached up to brush away her tears with her thumb. “Why are you being like this?”   
  
“I just wanted to say it…” Pearl replied, feeling ashamed.   
  
“I’m not like, mad at you or anything. I mean, I didn’t know either. It wasn’t like I was waiting around for you for years and years.”   
  
“Even so…” Pearl faltered.   
  
Amethyst’s expression softened and she leaned in to kiss her tears away. “You’re here now.”  
  
“Mmhm…” Pearl sniffled. “I ruined it. The mood.”   
  
“Nah, you’re so sweet,” Amethyst answered. “And you cry all the time, I’m used to it.”   
  
“Hey now,” Pearl said, a smile creeping onto her face. She pushed Amethyst away, lightly. “Watch it.”   
  
Amethyst laughed and she began to wiggle her fingers, looking devious. “Hey, is that form ticklish?” she asked.   
  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
“Is that a yeeeees?”   
  
“Don’t you dare!” Pearl cried. Amethyst tackled her down and they wrestled together on the mattress, laughing. Pearl managed to gain the upper hand and she pinned Amethyst down on her back, sitting on her hips. Both of them were giggling and breathless.   
  
“You’re terrible!” Pearl wheezed.   
  
“You love it.”   
  
“Help me, I do.” Pearl smirked. “So… I think I owe you one, don’t I?” She grinned and slid her hands down Amethyst’s breasts and stomach, lowering herself down while Amethyst blushed.   
  
“I wasn’t gonna keep score or any- _thing_!”  
  
\--  
  
The warp pad lit up, taking Pearl’s attention from the book she was reading under the lamp light in the living room. She was half reclined on the couch, Amethyst lying under a blanket with her head on Pearl’s lap, asleep. Garnet was standing on the warp pad, Steven asleep in her arms.   
  
“Welcome back,” Pearl said to her. “It’s so late! You two must’ve had quite a day.”   
  
“We wanted to give you some space to sort things out,” Garnet said as she stepped off the pad and walked through the kitchen. “But it was still a fun day.”   
  
“Well, I appreciate it…” Pearl said.   
  
“Good, because it’ll never happen again,” Garnet answered with a grin. She climbed the stairs to put Steven into bed. She returned shortly after, sitting on empty couch space not being occupied by Amethyst. Garnet gave her a sideways glance. “Aw.”   
  
“Thank you, Garnet…” Pearl said, meaningfully. “I should’ve just come clean to you and Steven, but…”   
  
“It’s alright, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Garnet said, holding up her hand. “I know what it’s like to feel incomplete, sometimes…”   
  
“I feel better, now,” Pearl answered. “I think Amethyst does, too. I feel like I can focus on other things again.”   
  
Garnet smiled and then she got up from the couch, walking back towards the door into the temple.   
  
“Oh, you’re not going to stay?”  
  
“It’s my turn for some quality time alone,” Garnet said, smiling over her shoulder at Pearl. Pearl chuckled.   
  
“Alright. Have a good night.”   
  
Once Garnet had gone, Pearl reached up to shut off the lamp and put the book down so it wouldn’t disturb Steven. She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of sleeping yet, and she felt a bit self-conscious about her gem’s tendency to broadcast her dreams for whoever might be watching. But she’d already decided to work on it. Amethyst looked so peaceful and sweet when she slept. Pearl liked to watch her. But she also felt like she wanted to join her in that state.  
  
Pearl gently tapped Amethyst’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll put you to bed,” she whispered, helping the sleepy gem sit up.   
  
Amethyst rubbed her eye and yawned. “Okay…” she murmured. Pearl picked her up with ease and carried her to the temple door. Amethyst rested her cheek against Pearl’s shoulder. “Stay with me?” she asked, hopefully.   
  
“Sure,” Pearl agreed.  
  
“Every night?”   
  
“Hm… don’t push your luck,” Pearl replied with a smirk.


End file.
